cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuma
'''Zuma '''is an evil fire goddess and the main antagonist of the episode ''Hawaiian Vacation ''in the Black Lion franchise. Background Centuries ago, Zuma lived inside one of the Hawaiian volcano, alone and lived there peacefully. One day, a fleet of ships approached her island and claimed it as her home. Zuma saw this from a distance and immediately grew resentful towards the Shorthorn Bulls and wanted to exact revenge on them. One day, while the Shorthorn Bulls were having a harvest feast, Zuma appeared and used her fire magic to wipe all of the Shorthorn Bulls. Afterwards, Zuma returned to her volcano and resumed her solitude. Unbeknownst to Zuma, Keahi was the only surviving Shorthorn Bull and that her plot to exterminate his people has failed unless Zuma kills Keahi. Development Zuma wasn't originally going to be a character in the episode. Instead, she was going to be mentioned by Keahi and that would be it probably because the storywriter was planning to have Keahi be the villain of the story. A surprise villain. As the storywriter wrote the story, he dropped the idea of having Keahi being a surprise villain and decided to have the evil fire goddess be the main villain. Zuma's inspiration was Pele and Te Ka from Disney's Moana. Personality Zuma is an evil fire goddess whose main purpose is to destroy whatever or whoever she sees. It was shown that Zuma once had a peaceful life all to herself until her home became the home of several Shorthorn Bulls. She refused to share her home with the Bulls or with anybody else. Her actions were out of selfishness as she didn't want to share her barren home with anyone. She had some affection for her descendants as they wanted to help her with ridding her home of outsiders if she eliminates Matthew and his friends in the process. Physical appearance Zuma is a gigantic goddess whose body is made out of molten lava and that the interior of her mouth is yellow. Powers and abilities Hence her occupation, she is capable of generating and manipulating fire. She's capable of conjuring up fireballs to use against her enemies. It was shown that poi was capable of putting her flames out while water wouldn't have an affect on her. Appearances Hawaiian Vacation Zuma is first mentioned by Keahi when Matthew and his friends crash land in Hawaii. Later in the episode, Blackeye placed Keahi under a hypnotic spell and was luring him to the volcano, so he can be killed. Luckily, Matthew stops Keahi from inadvertently killing himself. It is just then, Blackeye, Luther and Dr. Frederick reveal themselves as the ones who hypnotized Keahi and together, they revive Zuma and upon seeing Keahi, she angrily lashes out at him and his friends. The gang then hides behind a rock. While they're doing that, Matthew figures out a way, how to defeat Zuma. By scavenging parts from Robo, Matthew is able to create a gun that is loaded with poi. He blasts it at Zuma which causes her to slowly dissolve into a liquid. Afterwards, Blackeye and the other villains are defeated and Keahi's family and people are revived as a result. Category:Article of the week Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Polynesian characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Giants Category:Deceased characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Silent characters Category:Monsters Category:Those destroyed